Naked Mole Rat
The life-history of naked mole rats (Heterocephalus glaber) is astonishingly similar to social insects, with a dominant queen, populating the colony with son and daughter slaves. Naked mole rats can’t control their body temperature internally like other mammals. When cold, they bask underground in chambers close to the surface and when hot, they retreat to lower, cooler areas of the burrow. Naked mole rats front teeth protude through their lips so they can dig without filling their mouth with soil. Naked mole rats have well developed eyes, but their brain has lost the ability to process what they see, leaving them functionally blind. Gallery Molerat.jpeg Screenshot_20180312-153935.png Elephants Okapis Pangolins Lions Camels Naked Mole Rats Fruit Bats Leopards Baboons Zebras Hippopotamuses Elephant Shrews Lemurs Tenrecs Mouse Deer Giraffes Rhinoceroses and Cheetahs are Mammals.png Mole Rat, Naked (Wabbit).PNG naked mole ray disney.jpg Blue Mouse in A Very Windy Storm with Little Red Furry Elephant.jpg|Sesame Street (1969-present) Star meets Naked Mole Rat.png Rufus the Naked Mole Rat.jpeg Toledo Zoo Naked Mole-Rat.png Singapore Zoo Mole Rat.png Jumanji-molerat.jpg|Jumanji (TV Series) (1996-1999) Books 598985D7-C3E3-4E9B-9FEE-3FDE4C92F9AB.jpeg 609096E8-D4F4-5F0C-0AFF-4AEF5D03A0BC.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (33).jpeg FD2EA27F-4C47-4379-89A2-B83C451B1175.jpeg F8B17427-EE6C-4459-ACD4-87B8BADED10E.jpeg 3F3BA46F-9F60-45BA-836A-286F830E1737.jpeg 2B7D1319-FF66-4B4C-A888-D5831DE240E1.jpeg E8656D62-F145-4611-A9BB-AC4D4D8430DB.jpeg FEFA31BD-3DAC-417B-A290-C515DCE37460.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg 1054B111-B8BD-4A26-A364-7C98D8CDA00F.jpeg 42E56787-4B5D-4B01-88D6-EF22544F3E57.jpeg 5016CF0B-507A-4EAE-AA64-0099A18AA696.jpeg DEF3E709-48A2-5652-C59C-D3DC9C47E5D3.jpeg A6DB4307-E974-4067-BB89-042441F3FECC.jpeg 4B44D6A1-DBD8-4A6D-A464-9BD868629F84.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Rodents Category:Kim Possible Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Herbivores Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Pink is for Blobfish Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Strange Beginnings Animals Category:My Top 20 Weird Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Corneil and Bernie Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Ginjer L. Clarke Animals Category:Gross Out Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:What Are You Looking At (Sara Stanford) Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals